


Fuck the Blood Pact

by Insomne (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Enemies to friends to oh? wovers OwO? SIKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Insomne





	Fuck the Blood Pact

There was once a boy named Nico who tried and tried to do what his mother asked of him. Truth be told, that mother was not very kind, and she would say very homophobic things, among really weird shit. One time she had said, "do not make friends on the internet! You don’t know who you’re actually talking to!"

Her words may have held some truth, and Nico had had encounters with very shitty people, but nothing beat meeting a friend called Major. 

Now Major was weird. Major was plain fucking weird, okay? But that was good! Because Nico was fucking mental and required about 10 years of therapy to undo 15 years of trauma so they were like two peas in a fucked up pot, you know? 

Major made Nico very happy, and their friendship evolved to the point where Nico would wake up and merely wait until Major woke up as well. He’d sit for hours and scroll through the awful Twitter his mother hated, simply waiting for them to awake so they could talk for hours all over again.

One day, Nico, _as a joke, _had told Major to make a blood pact, because that’s how much he liked them. Major, the idiot, agreed.

_**But then, **_Major did not read the tags to a fic Nico recommended. And when Nico got RIGHTFULLY OFFENDED FOR BEING IGNORED, MAJOR BROUGHT UP THE BLOOD PACT, WHICH IS INVALID AND CANT BE RUBBED IN THE OTHERS FACE LIKE THAT BC THATS NOT FAIR! I DONT RUB THE FACT YOU BOUGHT ME A DILDO IN YOUR FACT WHEN YOU GO ”...Nico" LIKE A DISAPPOINTED FATHER I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT!

anyway, so Nico turned out to be incredibly petty, as you can see with this piece of shit work on the godsent site called Ao3.

stick your bloody thumb up my ass so we can die together, maj

love,

Nico ❤️


End file.
